Good Morning & Thank You
by Miruja
Summary: TenderShipping! A story about Ryou and Bakura, there's Shounen Ai in it, that's why I have rated it T. Enjoy ;


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, this is a fan-made work~

So the story focuses in the life of Ryou Bakura and his darker half, Yami Bakura(who has his own body in this). There's a small Shounen Ai scene in the end, but that's it, this IS a OneShot after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohaiyô & Arigatô**

It was an early Saturday morning as Ryou woke up, ready to prepare a delicious breakfast for himself, and for his darker half, Bakura.

Before he started walking towards the kitchen, fully dressed to his usual clothing style; pair of jeans, white socks and a blue and white striped T-shirt, he had a look at the door of Bakura's room and yelled cheerfully:

"Hey, wake up! It's almost time for a breakfast!"

For an answer, he heard angry mumbles about how the owner of the room still wanted to sleep and cursing at how his light half was always such an early bird – even on weekends. Ryou didn't take his words to his heart, knowing Bakura didn't mean to make him feel bad. It was just his way to answer to everything with cursing and annoyed voice tone when he was being woken up from his sleep.

At the kitchen Ryou noticed they were out of bread. What now..? Then, after thinking for a while, he got an idea of a certain food, which surely would go well as a breakfast. He then started to prepare for the work at the same time thinking if he should go for Bakura's room to wake up the evil -yet lazy- owner of the Millenium Ring. Oh well, he was going to show up anytime soon because of his empty stomach, thought Ryou as he continued concentrating to his job of the moment.

Bakura, who was still in his room and in his own bed, turned on to other side wondering the noises that were coming from the kitchen.

"What is he doing..?" he questioned himself as the loud and shrill sounds made his other eye twitch a bit. For some time he listened it, growing even more annoyed, until… He smelled something good.

"Wait isn't that the smell of…"

"Pancakes!" said Ryou waving his hand above the plates on the table as Bakura arrived in to the kitchen with a pure surprised look on his face.

"How come you made pancakes?" asked Bakura from the other white-haired boy.

"Uhh… We're out of bread and I didn't feel like running to the store to get some…" answered Ryou a small blush on his face.

"…Damn."

"What?" Ryou now wanted an explanation to his darker half's comment.

"I wanted to eat bread…" Bakura answered tossing his head a bit to his right side. "…But I guess pancakes are a better choice." he continued as he had seen from the corner of his eye how Ryous expression turned into a lightly unhappy one. Hearing those words Ryou smiled and then both of them sat down to table.

Few minutes later Bakura stood from the table having eaten as much as he felt like. He began to leave the kitchen when Ryou called to him.

"Hey, wait a bit..!"

"What is it now?" Bakura stopped walking and turned slightly to see Ryou who still was sitting in the table. In front of him was his own plate as well as Bakura's.

"I would be happy if you would help me a little bit whit the dishes." Ryou said and when Bakura was trying to open his mouth he continued: "Or atleast you could say 'good morning' or 'thanks for the food' to me! I spent time in that and you didn't even bother….." Bakura looked up from the plates on the table to Ryous face to find out why he had stopped that nagging of his, noticing the owner of the house hanging his head, hiding behind his front hair and his hands being put into fists and now resting on the table.

"I know you don't like me waking you up like that," Ryou continued "you would want the breakfast to be exactly what you want and you don't want to waste your time to chat with me while you're eating… But..!" Ryou took a deep breath to finish his sentence flipping his head into Bakura's direction, only to lose all that oxygen when he realized how close Bakura had sneaked up, now glaring at Ryou from the other side of the suddenly so small looking table. The poor breathless boy felt his face heat up and from the growing smug smile in other boy's face he knew it was very visible.

Suddenly -and quickly- Bakura leaned over the table and gave Ryou a kiss. At first Ryou was very confused about the situation then he felt really warm and how gentle the kiss actually was. Bakura slowly backed off from Ryou so that he was still leaning in front of him on the table and so that their faces were almost on the same level.

"Good morning." said Bakura and Ryou's red face had now also widened eyes in it.

"And thank you for the breakfast." Bakura continued with a small smile on his face, which he would only show to Ryou.

Then he walked away, back to his room and left Ryou still sitting in the table, now with a blush on his face and somewhat sleepy looking eyes. Ryou started to get it, and all of a sudden snapped out of it.

"Aaahh! You didn't help with the dishes!!" he yelled at Bakura and still saying that he knew it was okay for both of them that Ryou, this time, did them alone. But sometime, he swore to himself, he would get his darker half to help him and on that time not even a kiss could save him from it.

Ryou sighed but not heavily, rose from the table carrying the plates and went to his own doings, still shaken from the event of the morning, but then a smile came to his face and he chuckled happily.

The End.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...So how did you like it? This is rated for T because of a slight Shounen Ai. I love to draw so I wanted to do a fan comic of this, but I thought I might as well go for the fic too. The title 'Ohayô & Arigatô' obviously means 'Good morning & Thank you'.

This is my first time writing something like this so I would be glad to hear your comments about this. ^^


End file.
